


I Absolutely Love You

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [10]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Mick Ronson - Fandom, Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Seduction, Sex, Slash, Smut, Soft sex, Submission, Trust, body oil, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ziggy decides it's too hot and convinces his close friend Mick Ronson to take him to the beach, he quickly gets himself into trouble and Mick has to rescue him. But Ziggy has a rather unusual way of thanking Mick for saving his life and Mick finds out just how Ziggy truly feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heatwave

It was quite possibly the hottest day of the year, which wasn't overtly steaming but still warm enough to make one sticky and uncomfortable.  
  
  
"I'm so tired of all this Summer," Ziggy complained, slouching on the sofa and wearing only his white Y fronts, "it's too bloody hot!"  
  
  
"In the Winter, you say it's too bloody cold!" said Mick Ronson, rolling his eyes. He was sitting across from Ziggy and had a bag of frozen peas on his forehead.  
  
  
"Take some clothes off, babe," Ziggy encouraged him.  
  
  
"Stop being a tight arse and get the aircon fixed!" Mick grumbled at him.  
  
  
"I've got a better idea," Ziggy suddenly sat up straighter, "why don't we visit the beach?"  
  
  
"Umm, because it's even warmer outside than it is inside?" Mick replied.  
  
  
"But we could cool off in the ocean!" Ziggy argued, "and buy gelato!" Mick opened his mouth but then, it did actually sound like a pretty good idea.  
  
  
"I suppose it beats sweltering around the house all day," Mick relented, "alright then, let's go to the beach."  
  
  
Ziggy beamed at him and jumped up off the sofa.  
  
  
"I'll grab my things!" he said excitedly, running off to his bedroom.  
  
  
Mick stood up and decided that staring at the ceiling wasn't much fun anyway, so he grabbed up the car keys and went outside to wait for Ziggy. It felt like he'd just opened the door to the oven when he stepped outside, he really didn't want to have to open up the car but found that Ziggy's bright red convertible already had it's top down and was parked in the shade. Mick sighed knowingly, the little scamp had planned to go to the beach all along! Ziggy soon emerged and got into the car, a cheeky grin upon his face because he was wearing nothing but his G-string speedos. Mick looked him over, shaking his head and starting the engine.  
  
  
"All set?" Mick asked.  
  
  
"I sure am!" Ziggy replied, eager to get going, "to the beach, Ronno! And step on it!"  
  
  
Mick pulled away from the curb and soon enjoyed the breeze blowing all around them, it cooled off more and more the closer they got to the beach. Ziggy got really excited once they arrived, bouncing up and down in his seat and just being his usual bubbly self. They were soon set up on their towels and soaking up the rays of the sun, Mick closed his eyes and tried not to notice Ziggy too much but he was so animated and cheerful that he couldn't not watch him playing with the waves and splashing about. Ziggy was having the time of his life and Mick had to smile because he enjoyed seeing Ziggy so happy, a bored Ziggy was not so much fun to be around.  
  
  
Ziggy got grumpy and complained a lot when he was bored, he also suggested things to do that were less than ideal to Mick, such as drugs but sometimes he went along with Ziggy just to please him.


	2. Ziggy Can't Swim

Ziggy soon came back and sat down, handing Mick a gelato. Mick sat up to eat it and Ziggy sat beside him, he had one too but he wasn't really eating it as much as he was just letting it melt everywhere.  
  
  
"Ahh that really hit the spot, Ziggy," Mick sighed, relaxing back down onto his towel. Ziggy giggled as he suddenly threw his gelato at Mick, who gasped as the chilled treat landed squarely upon his bare chest.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Mick grumbled, "you're dripping it all over!"  Ziggy shrugged and gazed at him cheekily, chewing his bottom lip in contemplation.  
  
  
"I'll clean it up, Ronno," Ziggy knelt down and started to lick up his dessert from Mick's chest.  
  
  
"That's seriously gross, Ziggy!" Mick complained, "get off me, I'll have to go wash it off in the water."  
  
  
Ziggy sat back with a pout and Mick got up, wandering down to the shore. Ziggy had done everything he could possibly think of to get Mick to like him, but he was straight as an arrow and Ziggy had struck out each and every time. Today, he was not doing much better but Ziggy was a tenacious fellow and wouldn't give up without a decent fight. He followed Mick down to the water's edge and crept up behind him, Mick was testing the water with his feet and cried out in surprise as Ziggy suddenly pushed him into the water. Mick fell face first and Ziggy splashed in beside him, giggling as Mick came up for air with a sputter.  
  
  
Mick felt so much cooler and he splashed Ziggy playfully, unable to stay angry at the glittery darling from the stars. Mick knew about Ziggy and he was okay with it, Ziggy was one of his closest friends and had been for a while now but he was just lately finding it harder and harder to resist Ziggy's seductive behavior. They went out a little deeper and Ziggy struck out on his own, but once his feet could no longer touch the bottom, he panicked and went under.  
  
  
Mick knew that Ziggy couldn't swim well, if at all, so he dove down and pulled him back up. Ziggy coughed and spluttered, clinging to Mick for dear life.  
  
  
"Alright then?" Mick asked him, treading water.  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ronno.. " Ziggy gasped, shaking the water from his hair and disliking it making his hair all stick to his head like some sort of drowned rat.  
  
  
"That was a close one," Mick said in a warning tone, "you'd better stay close to me if we're going to be out here."  
  
  
"Okay Ronno," Ziggy nodded, resting his cheek upon Mick's shoulder. Mick could feel Ziggy's legs wrapped around his midsection, Ziggy's arms were around his neck and he was resting just like that in the water.  
  
  
"Can we go back to the sand now, Ronno?" Ziggy asked him quietly.  
  
  
"Alright," Mick nodded, "just hold on tight, okay?"  
  
  
Ziggy tightened his grip and Mick swam back towards the shore. A particularly big wave suddenly pushed at the back of Mick's knees and he wobbled, then they both went splashing down into the shallow waters. Ziggy was on his back in the wet sand giggling, while Mick was awkwardly poised over him but grinning in amusement. He loved to hear Ziggy laughing, it was a delightful sound that made anyone else who heard it want to laugh along with him, no matter what their mood.  
  
  
Mick wasn't sure what made him lean down in that moment, whether it was the way Ziggy looked up at him so invitingly or the way the sun caught the glitter on his lips just so, but he leaned down and hesitantly kissed Ziggy's mouth. Ziggy was eager and responsive, soon turning the experimental peck into a make out session. Mick felt himself growing uncomfortably hard, Ziggy rolled him down onto his back and straddled him with a cheeky muffled giggle into the kiss. Mick was blushing furiously, his face almost as red as Ziggy's hair.  
  
  
Ziggy withdrew from the kiss and left Mick wanting more, but people were starting to take notice and it wasn't socially acceptable behavior yet in 1973 for two males to be behaving in this manner in public.  
  
  
"Let's find a quieter place, Ronno," Ziggy said softly and Mick nodded slowly.  
  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, he'd been able to resist Ziggy's every seductive move but just now something gave way within him and he wanted to surrender to Ziggy's advances, he really, really wanted to..


	3. Impulsive Desires

  
  
  
Mick followed Ziggy to the entrance of a massage parlor and he stopped abruptly, uncertain as to whether Ziggy had actually meant to bring him here. Ziggy suddenly appeared again and grinned toothily at him, gesturing for him to come inside.  
  
  
"Come on, Ronno!" Ziggy spoke cheerfully, "it's alright!"  
  
  
Mick was hesitant but slowly stepped into the building, looking around and actually feeling quite calmed by the decor and general atmosphere. There were scented candles burning on every surface, the lighting was dim and easy on the eyes and there was soft, relaxing music playing in the background.  
  
  
"This way!" Ziggy grasped Mick's arm and tugged him along a narrow hallway, pushing open a door and bringing him into a lovely little room. Mick closed the door and Ziggy whined, a deep and throaty sound that just set Mick's hairs standing on end but in a pleasurable way.  
  
  
"Ziggy, what're we doing in here?" Mick asked him quietly.  
  
  
"They usually only let one person in at a time," Ziggy explained, "and give them a nice massage, but they said I could come in with a friend and well, why don't we give each other one?"  Mick suddenly brightened up, he hadn't had a decent massage in ages.  
  
  
"Oh, hey now you're talking," Mick smiled, eager to get rid of some of that tension in his lower back and thighs.  
  
  
"I love this part," Ziggy purred as he took off his speedos and Mick did the same, not wanting to look out of place in the small confines of the room.  
  
  
"Do you want to go first?" Ziggy asked politely. Mick was surprised by the gesture but nodded anyway.  
  
  
"Yeah," Mick replied, laying down upon the soft massage table, "that would be great, Ziggy.. thank you."  
  
  
Ziggy smiled in a feral sort of way, grabbing up a bottle of special scented oil and immediately pouring it slowly along Mick's spine. Mick shivered at the cool liquid as it slid down over his back, he tensed up when it seeped into his crack but Ziggy just giggled at him and began to run his long, slender fingers firmly over Mick's upper back and shoulders. Mick closed his eyes and groaned as Ziggy seemed to know exactly what he was doing, working out the knots and easing the tense areas as he came across them.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ Ziggy!" Mick groaned in a deep, gravelly voice, "your hands are so.. _Oohh.. "_  
  
  
Ziggy hummed softly and let his hands glide over Mick's back slowly, pressing his digits in firmly when he discovered another knot or an unusual area of firmness that he knew he could loosen. Mick's body slowly eased into a limp sort of relaxed state, Ziggy ran his hands down over the back of Mick's ribs and began to massage there as well as the small of his back. Mick groaned again, long and low as the tension just flowed out of his body and made him feel sleepy all of a sudden.  
  
  
Ziggy was in a world of his own at the moment, his adoration and love for Mick and his beautiful body was all he was focusing upon. He watched his hands closely as they slid firmly over the other man's body, just enjoying the sensual feel of Mick's soft flesh and the tingling sensation he got in his loins upon hearing the resulting moans. His own body was aflame with desire, making his hands more sensually firm and prodding than a regular massage might have called for.  
  
  
_"Mmmm,_ _Ziggyyy.. "_ Mick groaned deeply, feeling those magical, sensuous hands ran down over his buttocks, spreading them and squeezing them firmly, _"uhhuuhhh.. "_  
  
  
Ziggy took several deep breaths, trying to quell the desire flaming up heatedly within his body. Mick's cock was stiff and rigid by this time, he felt a little embarrassed by it but he'd be more ashamed of himself if this was a complete stranger working him over. He was aware of Ziggy's soft hums and whines of erotic desire but he was a little stumped as to how the frisky young creature could possibly keep himself under such restraint. Moving his hands down languidly to lather up the back of Mick's thighs with more scented oil, Ziggy thumbed and squeezed firmly once more.  
  
  
_"Ohh.. "_ Mick groaned louder, his eyes rolling again and his head unable to lift up anymore.  
  
  
Ziggy uttered a soft whimper in response, slowly moving down to the back of Mick's knees and making him groan in surprise at how good it felt. Down over his calves, right on down to his feet and toes. Ziggy left no inch of Mick untouched and massaged and rubbed for all his lust and desires could muster. His movements were slow and languid the entire time, very unlike himself and it was arousing Mick to no end. Ziggy was always rushing about and in a state of near perpetual hyperactivity, the contrasting behavior only served to make the situation more erotic for Mick as he wondered briefly if this was the plan all along?  
  
  
"I can do your front now if you want me to, Ronno," Ziggy told him softly. Mick was feeling so damned relaxed, he wasn't even sure if he could manage to roll over all on his own just now.  
  
  
_"Ziggy.. "_ Mick groaned his name deeply, as Ziggy was massaging and squeezing his buttocks once more, parting them slowly and keeping them spread open for seconds at a time before massaging them and squeezing them all over again. Mick sighed deeply and began lifting his rear each time Ziggy parted his cheeks, unable to resist any longer and wanting.. No, _needing_.. Ziggy deep inside of him, right now..  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy noticed the way Mick was lifting his rear, a clear invitation if ever he saw one.


	4. Taking It Slow

He slid his fingers down to nudge and prod at Mick's tight entrance, it yielded quickly because Mick was so relaxed and obviously aroused. Mick groaned as he felt Ziggy's slick fingers venturing to insert themselves inside of him, lifting his rear some more to encourage further interaction. Ziggy slipped a second digit into Mick's softened entrance, marveling as he watched it take them in and out with ease. Mick was too aroused to really worry about the gentle burning sensation, or the unnatural feeling of being penetrated in the ass, all he could think about was Ziggy and how sensual it all felt. Ziggy's other hand lowered to lightly stroke himself, easing the painfully hard tension in his cock as he prepared Mick. Inserting a third and eventually a fourth finger, Ziggy was easily working Mick into an almost frenzied bucking mess.  
  
  
Mick was crying out in long, low moans as Ziggy's fingers fucked him, bucking and thrusting upwards to feel him go deeper. Ziggy stretched his fingers out from time to time and then, he gave a naughty smile as he suddenly prodded a particular area deep inside. Mick swore and grunted, the sudden sensation making his cock pulse and dribble precum. Ziggy carefully removed his fingers then, one by one slowly and climbed up onto the soft table with Mick.  
  
  
_"Now.. "_ Ziggy whispered softly, his body poised over Mick's back.  
  
  
Mick drew his elbows to his chest, kept his head down and presented his rear. Ziggy hummed and rubbed his cock up and down along the inside of Mick's parted cheeks, eliciting further desperate moans of encouragement from Mick. Ziggy leaned down and blew warmly onto the back of Mick's neck, kissing him softly just behind his ear and flicking out his tongue to run it smoothly over Mick's shoulder.  
  
  
_"Ohhh, Ziggy.. "_ Mick groaned and curled his toes, clawing hard at the headrest with his fingernails.  
  
  
Ziggy smiled a little and his eyes lit up with excitement as he finally nudged the head of his rigid cock into Mick's ass. Mick gave a hiss and a soft utterance of submission, lowering his head and rolling his eyes closed. Breathing deeply, he accepted and took in as much of Ziggy's length as he could. Ziggy was careful and slow because Mick was inexperienced, hence the relaxing massage and Ziggy's inner struggles with himself to not get overexcited. Ziggy was very attentive, listening, feeling and watching for any signs of discomfort that would serve as a warning sign for him to keep still or ease out again. Mick was getting used to Ziggy's girth and didn't mind the slow process, though they were both keen to get going; he understood that it'd take time to begin the best part.  
  
  
Ziggy inched in deeper, enjoying the slick sensation of being inside his willing partner and often applying more lubrication around their connected areas when it was needed. Mick suddenly felt Ziggy thrust and his breath was stolen momentarily, his loud groan of submission fuelled Ziggy's desire and Mick panted gently as he felt Ziggy's scrotum touching his own quite firmly. Ziggy shook with pause, allowing Mick to adjust to having him all the way inside and determined not to cause pain or discomfort.  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Mick's breathy moan made it harder for the lively young Martian to keep himself still and indeed he was showing copious amounts of self control just now.  
  
  
Upon hearing Mick's breathing become deep and slow, Ziggy carefully started to ease himself slowly in and out, enjoying the sounds suddenly escaping Mick's throat and the way his body writhed and shook underneath him. Ziggy steadily increased his pace and the force of his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Mick's torso and pressing his chest hard down onto Mick's back. Mick felt Ziggy's soft mouth kissing and biting at his neck, shoulder and ear, he shuddered with thrills and orgasmic delight, such a sensual experience and he couldn't stop the cries erupting from his parted lips.  
  
  
_"Ah! Huhh!"_ Ziggy suddenly came hard inside of Mick, who shot up onto all fours and tried to bite back a scream of pleasure but it exploded from him anyway as Ziggy's powerful load shot into him without restraint.  
  
  
Thrusting slowly and breathing quickly, Ziggy rest his cheek on Mick's shoulderblade and came down and he was pleased to learn that Mick had not yet achieved orgasm. Ziggy was quite clever like that, as Mick suddenly realized that Ziggy was holding onto the base of his cock very firmly. He'd felt his own climax building up, but it had suddenly just stopped somehow. Ziggy released Mick's cock and carefully eased himself out of Mick's entrance, letting him down from the table and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Mick was more than willing to oblige, their tongues wrestling and their deep, throaty moans arousing each other further.  
  
  
Ziggy whined deep in his throat and Mick held him tighter, more possessively than he had ever held anyone in his life.


	5. Sensual Pleasures

Ziggy struggled, effectively breaking free from the confines of Mick's secure grasp.  
  
  
"It's my turn now, Ronno," Ziggy climbed up onto the table and Mick hesitated.  
  
  
Ziggy was not going to remain still for an entire massage, he could barely sit still long enough for the hairdresser or even just to watch a show on the television. But as he poured the massage oil onto Ziggy's body, the ticklish giggles subsided and when Mick began to slowly, firmly rub it in with his hands, Ziggy became passive and still. Intrigued, Mick kneaded and prodded at Ziggy's upper back, then slid his hand down to finger at the very base of Ziggy's spine. Ziggy purred and lifted his rear, like a cat being petted and Mick smiled at the reaction of such a secret and largely unknown pleasure point upon the young Martian's body. Ziggy was rarely ever still enough for anyone to fully and properly explore his tender areas, so his turn on spots were difficult to map out in just the one session. Leaning down to tongue the sensitive spot, Mick was thrilled by the groans and purrs escaping from Ziggy.  
  
  
"Yes, _yess!_ J-Just there Mick! _Oohh!!"_  Ziggy tensed up and hummed, writhed and lifted his rear some more.  
  
  
Mick kissed and licked at the base of Ziggy's spine just a little longer, then he went back to firmly massaging and kneading the slender body that he found so agreeable and smooth beneath his fingertips and palms. Rubbing and slicking the oil over and around Ziggy's shoulders and neck, Mick was able to elicit further moans and mewls from his unusually submissive partner. Quickly catching on that it must have something to do with the body oil, Mick applied a generous amount more of the liquid to Ziggy's back and verified the hypothesis as he noticed Ziggy visibly relax even more than he already had. It was a profound moment for Mick, that Ziggy would entrust him with such knowledge and expect it to be never used against him in the future. It certainly would be useful if one wanted to make Ziggy sleep, or become compliant in the event that he might refuse a sexual encounter (probably never would happen, but still.. )  
  
  
Mick figured that it would be quite easy to force Ziggy into submission with this stuff, so he decided that he really should not tell anyone about it. Ziggy was relaxed and moaning softly the entire time, Mick's cock felt like it might explode by the time he was massaging Ziggy's feet and toes. Relaxed or not, Ziggy couldn't resist twitching and giggling quietly, so Mick abandoned his feet and went back to the base of Ziggy's spine. Now was his chance, if he was ever going to get one, Ziggy hadn't ever allowed himself to be penetrated before, or at least not to Mick's knowledge anyway. Ziggy wasn't always one to kiss and tell, so it might have happened at some point. Nervous anyway, because he'd never actually taken Ziggy himself, Mick slowly climbed up onto the soft massage table and Ziggy instantly tensed up. He wanted it, but he just couldn't help his dominant nature sometimes. Well, ever..  
  
  
"Shh.. " Mick hushed softly, applying more oil to Ziggy's back and rubbing it in firmly.  
  
  
Ziggy groaned and relaxed once more, his eyes closing and a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. Lubricating himself, Mick fingered at Ziggy's entrance and felt the tightness there with slight impatience. He was denied his earlier orgasm and was desperate for release, Ziggy's body and his soft moans were driving him wild, but he needed to treat Ziggy with the same tender care and affection that Ziggy had shown him. Mick took a deep, calming breath and inserted the first digit into Ziggy, closing his eyes at the groan it sparked from the relenting boy.  
  
  
_"Miiick!"_ Ziggy almost howled as the second finger was slipped inside a bit too quickly, a sharp hiss soon following the outcry.  
  
  
Mick almost apologized, when Ziggy suddenly thrust backwards and upwards, indicating he had enjoyed it. Sensing that Ziggy was not the fragile thing Mick had envisioned, he quickly thrust two more fingers inside and Ziggy grunted but kept bucking into Mick's fingers. So he _did_ like it rough..  Mick shoved his fingers in and out of Ziggy, they slicked within the snug walls of the deep canal and Ziggy was moaning helplessly with clawed fingers digging into the headrest.  
  
  
_"Mick! N-Now! Pl-Please! Uhhuhh.. Ohhh!"_ Ziggy growled and groaned, begging and pleading to be fucked hard and fast.  
  
  
Mick wasted no time in mounting the writhing creature that lay spread out before him, pushing himself deep into Ziggy's tight, little entrance and groaning loudly along with him at the snug yet slick sensation of the clamping walls around his thick shaft. _"Yessss!"_ Ziggy hissed and bucked backwards again. Mick took in a sharp breath at the sudden, sharp movement and groaned with erotic pleasure as he began to thrust in and out.  
  
  
_"Babe.. Ohh, yeah.. "_ Ziggy purred and groaned, _"harder! Faster! Huhh! Hnnh.. "_  
  
  
Mick looked down at himself as he thrust harder and faster into the mewling Martian, feeling highly aroused by the submissive behavior that struck up his dominant side and made him grin rather wickedly. Ziggy cried out with each forceful thrust after that, his ass taking such a pounding that he couldn't hold back a second release the moment he felt Mick's fingers close around his cock. Mick squeezed the head into his palm, feeling the slick plum spurt almost instantly and it made him shake with orgasmic thrills of his own. Holding Ziggy's body tightly as it writhed and trembled and quaked underneath him, Mick fucked him harder still until Ziggy's constant deep mewling and groans gave him no other choice but to surrender to the pleasurable sensations and general sexy atmosphere of the room.  
  
  
Dominating Ziggy was a massive turn on, he often got a huge erection that he'd had to hide with his guitar whenever Ziggy lay down onstage and Mick was standing over him, not letting him back up. Now he was actually doing it for real and it made his head spin, swooning as the dizzying orgasm hit it's peak and Ziggy called out his name. God, it sounded so delicious falling from his lips in pure orgasmic surrender, it made him spurt extra hard and Ziggy gasped and moaned some more. Mick swore repeatedly, rocking firmly against Ziggy's yielding body and keeping a loose grip upon it because if he gripped too tightly, Ziggy would inherently start to struggle and buck against him. Slowly, Mick lowered himself down and gently but firmly pinned Ziggy to the soft table.  
  
  
He felt the subtle sensation of Ziggy half heartedly trying to get back up, but another squirt of the oil and some deep, relaxing massages into his upper back soon had Ziggy purring and softly moaning in a relaxed state once more.


	6. The Confession

Mick glanced warily at the extended antennae as they protruded from Ziggy's shock of copper colored hair, observing the way they trembled ever so slightly. Slowly, Mick pulled out of Ziggy and finally let him up. They puffed and panted, chests rising and falling quickly as they caught their breath.  
  
  
"Mick?" Ziggy's gaze lifted and indeed they were both half exhausted by now.  
  
  
"What is it, Ziggy?" asked Mick curiously, reaching up to hesitantly and tentatively stroke and fondle Ziggy's antennae. Ziggy hummed and rolled his eyes closed, clearly enjoying it as his cock suddenly came to attention at half mast.  
  
  
"T-Touch antennae with me," Ziggy purred softly.  
  
  
"I don't have them," Mick responded softly and Ziggy suddenly opened his eyes wide and blushed profusely, giggling softly.  
  
  
"Oops.. " Ziggy rolled his eyes in amusement at himself and Mick had to laugh softly in return, still fingering Ziggy's quivering antennae.  
  
  
"Can this alone make you cum, Ziggy?" Mick asked with a sudden flush to his cheeks and ears.  
  
  
"Uhuh.. " Ziggy nodded slowly, "though it is generally only for mated couples."  
  
  
"Could I continue anyway?" Mick asked, pausing his feathery touching.  
  
  
"Please.. " Ziggy breathed softly, "yes, Mick, please keep going.. "  
  
  
So Mick continued stroking and teasing the trembling antennae and watched with intent fascination as Ziggy suddenly grasped the head of his own cock and it spurted hard into his palm. Mick leaned in and swallowed Ziggy's cries of release, muffling them and enjoying the feel of Ziggy's eager tongue probing into his mouth almost instantly. Breaking off the kiss and moving his lips to Ziggy's ear, Mick kissed and licked at it tenderly.  
  
  
"Would you be my mate if I were a Martian, Ziggy?" Mick murmured into Ziggy's ear.  
  
  
"It.. It isn't allowed.. " Ziggy responded breathily, his eyes rolling now in pleasure, "our an-antennae would.. would shock us.. _oohh.. "_  
  
  
Mick was now sucking just below Ziggy's ear, moving down slowly to his neck. He knew many of Ziggy's soft spots, in particular his neck and his little nipples that seemed to be hypersensitive. Ziggy reached down to stroke and pump Mick's cock, as Mick began to suckle one nipple and pinch at the other. Ziggy arched into the attentions, moaning and squeezing harder as if trying to milk the hardening flesh in his palm. Mick bucked his hips as Ziggy stroked his cock, using his free hand to grasp and squeeze Ziggy's cock in return. Ziggy whimpered, his nipples both being attacked sensually and now they were mutually masturbating one another. Mick uttered a half whine, half growl deep within his throat at the sound and they both were snapping their hips back and forth with increasing desperation.  
  
  
_"Aah! Ohh no, damn!!"_ Ziggy threw back his head and climaxed hard, panting vocally and breathing hard.  
  
  
Mick was spurred on into his own release at the sensation of Ziggy's hot streams spurting into his hand, soon joining him in the throes of mutual ecstasy as he cried out his own orgasm. Their bodies shook and trembled, weakened into near exhaustion by now. Ziggy was quick to recover but Mick was tiring.  
  
  
"Let's go into the back room now, Ronno.. " Ziggy suggested, going back into using his pet name for Mick, "there's a nice, soft bed in it."  
  
  
Mick nodded and they stepped into a dark room, very dimly lit by tiny red globes embedded into the ceiling. They started hugging and kissing, falling down into the soft covers and eventually Mick started to fall asleep. His arms were around Ziggy, his hand gliding smoothly up and down the sleepy boy's back and ass to keep him calm and lull him into a deep slumber. Ziggy sighed and snuggled up into Mick, rubbing his cheek against Mick's nipple and closing his eyes to sleep. Mick soon drifted off shortly afterwards, dreaming of their encounter and eagerly anticipating the next one.  
  
  
_"Hmm,"_ Ziggy shifted and purred in his sleep, "I love you, Mick.. "  
  
  
Mick tightened his grip around the slender boy gently and his head felt fuzzy, but he was half awake enough to have heard it and he smiled slightly.  
  
  
"I love you, too, Ziggy," he murmured, vaguely sensing a soft kiss upon his chest before they both fell into a much deeper sleep than either of them had been in for a long, long time.  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
